Cupiditas
Cupiditas are called many things - “degenerates,” “artistes,” “poseurs” and “hedonists” being but a few. Depending on the individual and their mood, they are alternately elegant and flamboyant, brilliant and ludicrous, visionary and dissipated. Whatever a Cupiditas does, they do it with passion. Whatever a Cupiditas is, they are with passion. To the Cupiditas, eternal life is to be savored. Cupiditas are the clan most likely to fall in love with mortals, and they surround themselves with the best, most elegant and most luxurious things - and people - that the world has to offer. Cupiditas Bloodline are often thought to be frivolous by those who don’t understand the importance of art or the power of social networking in our society. They believe everything around us is influenced by artists, and their creations allow brief moments of joy in another wise dark existence. The Cupiditas as a whole remain closer to mortals than perhaps any other clan. They indulge in their human emotions and favor art and indulgence above almost all else. They are known to throw extravagant parties and can become lost in hedonistic pleasures. They have less organization than many of the other Bloodline, though that’s not to say they don’t enjoy a good machination once in a while. Most would just rather spend their time out and among mortals, having fun or seeking inspiration to fuel their craft. Organization Cupiditas have little practical organization, though their cliquishness and social networks are legendary. They meet frequently, but more as an excuse to host lavish parties, bacchanals and orgies than to accomplish anything. Status among the Cupiditas can vary. A vampire may be adored one night, commit a barely perceptible faux pas, and be ostracized the next. Many Cupiditas were artists, musicians or poets in life; many more have spent frustrating centuries producing laughable attempts at art, music or poetry. Occasionally, a particularly gifted or inspired creator is embraced into the clan, to preserve their talent for eternity. In this manner, Cupiditas has inducted some of humanity’s greatest artists, poets and musicians into its ranks. Cupiditas sire out of passion as much as any other reason; accordingly, many are creatures of surpassing beauty. They think of themselves as protectors of the genius of the human race. Cupitidas are more informal with their titles and ranking systems, but they do have a high authority and a representative inside The Kindred. * Chancellor - Highest authority inside Cupiditas. * Ambasador - Represents the Bloodline inside The Kindred when the Chancellor is away. Also the Chancellor’s advisor. * Magister - Magisters are responsible for guarding important pieces of art and valuable artifacts inside La Casa Delle Meraviglie. All original and rare works of art can be found here. * Troubadours - In charge of entertainment. Typically the ones arranging most of the social gatherings * Scholars - Title received after transitional period. * Jester - informal name used to refer to newborn vampires. Distinguishing Abilities And Characteristics Cupiditas are preternaturally attuned to the aesthetic and beautiful, but this sensitivity can prove dangerous. They can become entranced by the sensation and stay that way for nights on end, forgetting to feed. They feel more vividly than they did as humans and are all excessively emotional, sensitive, and sensual, being easy prey to intense suffering. Because they are so in tune with emotions, Cupiditas are the most empathetic creatures and are able to manipulate the emotions of others.If a person is suffering from fear or pain, a Cupiditas can make those feelings disappear and fill the person with a sense of calm. Their blood is known to be an incredible aphrodisiac and therefore are usually coveted by those addicted to V. Cupiditas have a different way of using their compulsion. It’s more like suggestive thoughts and emotional manipulation. Most vampires can only affect a person’s actions by telling them what to do and how to do it. A Cupiditas can make them want to do something they normally wouldn’t or have emotions that they normally wouldn’t have. However, they can’t make people love or hate another person, but they can make them angry toward them. This compulsion does not work on other vampires but it does work on any other supernatural creature. Siring Artists make up a large proportion of the clan, which can include painters, musicians, computer graphics artists, avant-garde performance artists, models, architects, and sportsmen alongside the singers, dancers and writers. Cupiditas sire out of passion and therefore sometimes results in some undesirable progeny. Yet, they are known to coddle their fledglings and so most Cupiditas stick together through the ages. Media